1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to luggage tags, and more particularly pertains to embodiments of a neW and improved luggage tag. Many travelers utilizing public transportation such as airlines, buses and trains carry similar articles of luggage. Confusion is often created in distinguishing between these similar articles of luggage. In order to enable travelers to easily distinguish their luggage, the present invention provides a distinctive personalized luggage tag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of luggage tags are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a luggage tag is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 53,360, which issued to G. Thomas on Mar. 20, 1866. This patent discloses a luggage tag which consists of a plurality of disks which are rotatably fastened together. By turning these disks, the traveler's destination may be indicated. The disks are secured in the adjusted rotary position by insertion of a strap through registering slots in the disks. This same strap is utilized to secure the luggage tag to an article of luggage. U.S. Pat. No. 116,667, which issued to F. Bellerive on July 4, 1871, discloses a leather luggage tag having a window for display of identifying information and having a looped attaching strap. U.S. Pat. No. 207,962, which issued to W. Guy on Sept. 10, 1878, discloses a luggage tag which comprises a circular disk which is pivotally attached at a central portion to a luggage attaching strap. A series of holes are circumferentially arranged at the edge of the disk. A destination is printed on the disk adjacent each hole. A cord which is secured to the attaching strap is passed through the hole in a disk corresponding to the traveler's destination. U.S. Pat. No. 262,696, which issued to C. Russell on Aug. 15, 1882, discloses a luggage check in which a flanged baggage check ticket holder is utilized in conjunction with a luggage attaching strap. The luggage attaching strap has an enlarged end portion which, when the strap is passed through a loop in the flange holder, serves to secure the holder to the attaching strap. U.S. Pat. No. 297,860, which issued to C. Smith on April 29, 1884, discloses a luggage tag which has a circular disk pivotally connected to an attaching bracket. A plurality of detents are circumferentially arranged about the periphery of the disk. A destination corresponding with each detent is printed on the face of the disk. A cooperating detent mechanism is formed on the attaching bracket. By rotating the disk to the desired position, the traveler's destination will be displayed through a slot provided in the attaching bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,825, which issued to H. Smith on June 12, 1951, discloses a luggage tag consisting of a frame having opposed transparent plastic windows. In use, the frame displays identifying information pertaining to the traveler. An attaching strap is received through a grommet in the luggage tag frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,540, which issued to D. Sammons on Jan. 29, 1974, discloses a travel envelope for enclosing an airline ticket which includes as an integral part thereof a baggage ticket which may be torn away and attached to the baggage of the traveler with a string. A baggage claim ticket is also detachably connected to the envelope. Duplicate indicia are applied to both the baggage ticket and baggage claim ticket for identifying purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,598, which issued to J. Avery on June 29, 1976, discloses a luggage tag consisting of a stippled base sheet with a coating having a different color than the color of the base material. When selected stipples are cut off, letters, numbers or other indicia may be formed of a color of the base material in a background of the color of the coating. A slot is formed for receiving a luggage attaching strap. U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,284, which issued to J. Ashley on Dec. 25, 1979, discloses a luggage identifying tag which consists of a tag arranged for attachment to a piece of luggage and having located on its face one of a selected group of distinctive geometrical shapes which is colored in one of a selected group of colors and which has an alphanumeric character located within the borders of the geometrical shape. Thus, by having a large group of shapes, colors and alphanumeric characters, a very large number of identifying indicia is available, each of which is readily differentiable even at a distance by an untrained observer.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provides a luggage tag which is attachable to an article of luggage by a circular resilient plastic clip. Further, none of the aforesaid luggage tags utilizes a plastic body portion selected from easily identifiable shapes. Additionally, none of the prior art luggage tags described above utilize a glow in the dark plastic body portion. Another feature of the luggage tag of the present invention not disclosed by the previously described prior art luggage tags, is the use of a hollow plastic luggage tag having a removable monogrammed cap which covers a key shaped recess designed for reception of a suitcase key. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of luggage tags, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such luggage tags, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.